


Baby Face

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe and Jack are super dorks who were made for each other and you can't tell me otherwise, M/M, So many sex-moive puns it will make your head spin, because they next get any, delightfully domestic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Gabe returns home from a long mission looking a little different.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 35
Kudos: 141





	Baby Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. A lot of things got in the way of posting this little fic. I'm a little burnt out, so I'm trying to relax and get my groove back. :) I hope you all enjoy a little sweet happiness. I know I needed it.

**Baby Face**

The shower was going when Jack entered his barrick. He was both overjoyed Gabe was back, and disappointed that he couldn’t just fling himself into his husband’s arms. As much fun as sneaking into the shower with him sounded, Gabe had been on an extended undercover mission. What Gabe wanted right now was a long shower and a hot meal. 

Jack could help with that. Shrugging off his coat, he hung it up and headed to the kitchen. Normally, Gabe would cook since Jack didn’t have much skill, but no way was Jack going to allow his husband to do more work after he had just got home. Jack pulled out a tablet from a drawer and scrolled through the recipes he had downloaded. Gabe deserved something more than mac and cheese. Jack found a recipe that looked delicious and — more or less— easy.

“Balsamic chicken and asparagus,” Jack said, stealing himself. “I can do this.”

He gathered what he needed for the  vinaigrette ;  balsamic vinegar, oil, honey, mustard, garlic, and red pepper flakes. Everything went into a small bowel and he whisked vigorously. Done, he set the bowel aside and checked the recipe. Right. Skillet. He set the stove to medium and while it heated up, he halved the cherry tomatoes and trimmed the asparagus. Once the pan was hot enough, he roasted the vegetables, seasoning them with salt and pepper. After a few minutes of cooking—where Jack checked the recipe again, just to be sure he was doing everything right—and then it was time for the chicken. The chicken went into the pan, slathered in the vinaigrette, and everything got tossed together and left to cook. 

Jack checked the picture on the tablet to his creation. His try looked close enough to what the screen showed it should be. The bathroom door opened. 

“Smells amazing,  _ Rubiecito, _ ” Gabe called. 

Jack smiled. It was rare that Gabe was able to say good things about Jack’s attempts at cooking. “Well, you better hurry up before I burn it.” 

“You’re doing great, Jack. Practice makes perfect.” 

“What did I ever do to deserve such a loving and supportive husband?” Jack asked as he loaded two plates full of dinner and brought it to the table. “Come get it.”

“Good, because I’m starving.” Gabe walked out of the hall, towel around his waist. 

Jack looked up. Reflexively, he reached for his sidearm. The stranger put his hands up. 

“Woah! What the hell, Jack?” 

It was Gabe. But not the Gabe that had been with Jack for twenty-some years. His face was bare. His beard and scars were gone, leaving a baby faced stranger standing in Jack’s dining room. Jack pulled his hand away from his sidearm. 

“Who are you and what happened to my husband?” he asked. 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “It was an undercover mission.”

Jack couldn’t stop staring at the strange face with the familiar voice. It sounded like Gabe, the warm, brown eyes were the same, and the unblemished skin was something he remembered from a lifetime ago. But the smooth lip and chin… Jack couldn’t get over it. 

“Is it really that bad?” Gabe reached up and rubbed his chin. 

“No!” Jack was quick to assure him. “It’s just… I’ve never seen you without your facial hair.” 

I didn’t drop out of my mother with a beard.” He rubbed his face again. “I shaved it on the off chance someone remembered seeing me on the news feeds from the war. Last thing we needed was random happenstance screwing us over.” 

Jack came closer, reached up and cupped the naked cheek. He smiled, trying hard not to laugh. 

“What?” 

“It’s just, you look so much younger.” 

“I do  _ not _ .” 

“You look like you should be starting college in the fall.” Jack chuckled then. It was just too adorable to think of Gabe in a beanie and scarf, clutching a backpack and heading to class. 

Gabe growled and pushed Jack’s hand off him. “Shut up. Let’s eat already.” 

Jack didn’t take it personal as he sat down to dinner. Gabe was tired, hungry, and it seemed a little tender about his baby face. Jack tucked into his dinner, watching as Gabe practically inhaled his. Gabe looked up, lips pursed. 

“What are you looking at?”

Jack couldn’t help himself. “Nothing. Would you like more? Growing boys need to eat.”

Gabe put his fork down. “Ha, ha. Very funny, chuckles. Are you done?” 

Not in the least. “Of course. It’s nearly your bedtime after all.” 

Gabe stood, picking up his plate. “I’m eating the rest, screw you.” 

Jack chuckled and watched his husband go to the kitchen and serve himself the rest of the chicken and then come back to the table. Jack got them a couple of beers and told himself that was enough young jokes for the night. 

“How’d the mission go?” 

“I’m doing my deberif tomorrow, can it wait?” 

“I don’t want the details, just how you and your team are.” 

That seemed to mollify Gabe. “Everything went off without a hitch.” 

“And McCree?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, but smiled. “The idiot kid got fried from his cover job. I don’t even understand how you can get fired as a busboy.” 

“Kid still needs some work,” Jack chuckled. “You’ll get him straightened out.” 

When they were done, Jack cleared the table and took the dishes to the sink. Gabe joined him. 

“Don’t even,” Jack admonished. “You just got home. I’ve got dishes. Go sit down and relax.” 

“You’ve been working your ass off and you made dinner,” Gabe countered. “I got dishes.”

It was useless arguing with Gabe. “Fine. I’m pulling rank. I’ll wash, you dry.” 

“Don’t you dare think that’s going to work everytime,  _ guero _ .” Gabe grabbed a dry towel and took up his position at the sink. 

Together, they made fast work of the dishes. Once everything was put away, Jack hung up the towels. 

“Looks good.” 

Gabe wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him into an embrace. Jack grinned as his husband nuzzled the back of his neck. 

“Now that dishes are out of the way,” Gabe purred, nipping at Jack’s neck, “why don’t you come to bed with me?” 

Nothing sounded better. Well… almost nothing. Jack grinned as he turned around to face Gabe. “You look so young, I feel like I’m robbing the cradle.” Hell, Gabe looked like he was ten years younger than Jack instead of ten older. “I don’t think my husband would like me going to bed with a young, handsome stranger.” 

Gabe’s expression darkened, then shifted to confused. Jack just half-closed his eyes and grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows, just to make sure Gabe got the message. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gabe said, staring at Jack. “You want to roleplay?”

“Why not?” Jack asked. “Now’s the best time to mess around with the handsome stranger. I mean, you look like a whole new person.” 

“My beard  _ will _ grow back and the crap covering my scars  _ will _ wash off.” 

Jack reached up, winding his arms around Gabe’s neck. “So lets play while I still have to do a double take. It’ll make it that much more interesting.” 

Gabe stared for another moment before chuckling. “I swear, you never fail to surprise,  _ cielo _ .”

Jack took a step back, tugging on Gabe’s hand. “My husband’s been away for so long. Won’t you keep me company, stranger?” 

“What are we? A bad porno?” 

Jack laughed. “Would that be so terrible?” 

“I’m a better actor than that.” 

Jack wiggled his eyebrows again. “Oh, so you’re an actor?”

The resistance in Gabe’s expression melted away. “A very famous actor.” 

“Have you been in anything I would have seen?” Jack asked, tugging Gabe’s hand again and leading down the hall.

A mischievous smile curled Gabe’s lips. “I don’t know. A good boy like you might not have seen the movies I’ve starred in.” 

Jack groped backwards for the door control. He smacked his hand on the door jam, then the door, and on the third attempt, managed to get their damn room open. Gabe pressed forward, pinning Jack to the doorframe. Chills raced up and down his spine as Gabe leaned in. It was torture trying to stay in character when he wanted to do was throw Gabe down on the bed. He licked his lips. 

“You think I’m not naughty?”

Gabe arched an eyebrow and grinned. “Well, you are having an affair with a handsome, younger actor. Maybe a little naughty.” 

Jack ran his hands under Gabe’s shirt, letting his fingers trace the firm muscles. “Maybe I’m naughtier than you think. I bet I have seen your movies. Many times.”

Gabe leaned in, letting his smooth face glide along Jack’s cheek. It was nice, but there was something hot about the scrape of stubble and the soft brush of hair that Jack missed. The soft lips nibbled his ear. 

“I bet you have enjoyed my movies, in the dark, like my masterpiece….” 

Jack held his breath. Gabe’s grin turned wicked. 

“A Few Hard Men.” 

Jack burst out laughing. “Oh my God, Gabriel!’ 

“Gabriel? Who’s that?” Gabe smiled. “I’m  _ Ángel Reina _ , sexy, young, porn star extraordinaire.” 

Jack threw his head back laughing, banging it on the door jam. It stung, but he didn’t care. “Porn star extraordinaire?”

Gabe nodded. “I’ve done a ton of movies. Millions of people have seen my tight ass. I have the best ass in town. It’s won awards.”

“Awards?” 

Gabe tugged Jack into the room, not even bothering to lock the door. 

“Best money shot in my film Mission Erotica. Thickest thighs for my performance in the acclaimed Shaving Ryan’s Privates.” 

Jack laughed so hard his breath came in wheezes. “Stop! I can’t breathe!” 

Gabe toppled them into bed, pinning Jack to the mattress. “Oh no. I’m not done yet. We’re going through my entire IMDB page.” He grinned down at Jack, all childish glee. “I haven’t told you about about my starring role as the handsome and horny Captain Cock in Sex Trek: The Next Penetration.” 

Jack roared with laughter, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His stomach hurt from laughing so much. He rolled onto his side, squeezing his eyes closed. “You’re just trying to kill me now.” 

Gabe waited for Jack to settle and take a deep breath. Jack cracked his eyes open, hoping for a little mercy. But the grin on that handsome face above him said they weren’t even close to done. 

“The paranormal thriller, Ghosthumpers.” 

Jack sputtered, barely holding himself together. “How the hell do you have sex with a ghost?” 

“With the help of science,” Gabe said. “Maybe you’re more of a fantasy man. I have a few of those under my belt.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

“What could top Ghosthumpers?” Jack dared to ask. 

“Whorrey Potter and the Sorcerer’s Balls.”

Jack nearly spit. He put a hand over his face. “Holy Hell, Gabe.” 

“Not Gabe.  _ Ángel _ . And maybe you’re more into contemporary films. I’ve got a part in They Came Behind the Moon by Hal-full Cumbot. And I’m going to be in the new Sex Guns Killer.” 

Jack was positively sobbing. “Oh my God!” This was it. This was how he died. Not being shot down on the battlefield, but suffocated by sex puns. 

Gabe finally let loose, laughing along with Jack. He put his hands on the bed on either side of Jack’s head and hunched over him. Every giggle made Jack laugh harder, and every time Jack laughed, it seemed to spur another salvo of giggles out of Gabe. 

After a long time, they lay side by side on the bed, winded, air wheezing in and out of their lungs. Jack hadn’t laughed like that in ages. Like everything was fine and he had no worries in the world. Only Gabe could lift that weight from his shoulders. He rolled into Gabe’s side, snuggling against him. God, he really didn’t deserve this wonderful man. 

“So…” Gabe began. “How are my prospects looking for sex?” 

Jack snorted, making his sore stomach muscles burn all over again. “I don’t think I’ll be able to look at you naked without bursting into laughter.” 

Gabe chuckled. “Ow. Don’t make me laugh, please, it hurts” 

Jack play punched him. “I was trying to be serious and get us laid, but _ nooo _ , you had to go be porn star extraordinaire.”

Gabe wrapped his arm around Jack, drawing him closer. “Worth it. Those titles are gold and you know it.” 

Jack snuggled close, happy just to be in Gabe’s arms. “Thank you for indulging my punny sense of humor.” 

“I had to do something to get your attention off my face.”

Jack reached a hand up, cupping his husband’s smooth cheek. “I love my young lover,” Jack said. “But I’ll take my older, fierce, commander back as soon as I can get him. I love me a mature, older man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know what everyone disagrees but GABRIEL REYES IS ADORABLE WITHOUT THE BEARD TOO! Baby Gabe needs love too!
> 
> And you know, make for fun role play adventures with his horny husband. Xp


End file.
